creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Eyes in the Window
On the day of my birthday my mother invited my two closest friends over, Golan and Jakob. We stayed up until the clock hit 11:00. My house had three rooms, Golan slept in the room closest to the bathroom and Jakob slept in the room closest to the kitchen, and of course I slept in my room. At 11:13 at night I noticed something watching me. I didn't care that much because I thought it was just my cat Sassy. After 10 minutes I noticed that those eyes were still watching me. I got up to tell my friends, but they were gone. I said to myself, "They're probably just trying to scare me." So I just got a drink of water and went back in my room. The eyes were gone, but I kept hearing a strange tapping noise, like a spoon tapping a refrigerator type noise. It was going on for such a long time so I got up to see what it was. All of a sudden I faintly hear the words, "Spirit" over and over. I look behind me and I see to pairs of eyes looking before me. I screamed and ran into my parent's room. They weren't there. I started to cry as my heart started to race. The eyes were in my room just floating there. I decided to check on my friends again. They were there, but what I saw took my breath away. Golan and Jakob's eyes were gone and there was blood pouring out of their eye sockets. I heard another voice that said, "Leave now." I just stood there in shock. "Leave now!" the voice yelled. I asked "are you an evil spirit, what are you!?" There was no reply. I dashed out of the room when the clock struck 1:00 AM, I was racing to the front door until I noticed that the door was locked. I tried to unlock it, but it was stuck. There were the eyes again, I punched them and the eyes turned into mist. I raced for the phone and quickly dialed 911. "Hello this is the police department what is your emergency?" A lady answered on the phone. I replied, "There is some strange activity in my house, like eyes following me and voices, please help me!" The lady replied, "Hold on honey the police are coming, what is your address?" "5768 Tomas St." I replied. At 1:15 the police came to my house. One of the police officers asked, "What is that?" It was the eyes. But more and more came. They all fused together to create a very hard to see orb shape. I look to the side of me and the police officer was nowhere to be seen. Another police officer asked, "Do you know the history of this house?." I replied, "No". The police man said, "This house was probably built on am ancient burial ground. It may sound silly, but that is our most accurate answer for now." All of a sudden, the orb went away. Everything went back to normal. My friends woke up and said, "Good morning Jack, you look like you didn't get sleep at all last night." I said, "It's a long story." Category:Places